total_drama_island_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
Chris McLean is the host of Total Drama Island. Like any TV show host, Chris is rather egotistical, sadistic toward his contestants, fame-mongering, and is quick with witty one-liners and intriguing dialogue. He has appeared in every episode of the series, and is recognized as the main character, given his permanence, in contrast to the contestants' expendability. Biography Aside from being the show's host, Chris is also the show's writer, background designer, director, and executive producer. In X-Treme Torture, he revealed that he is training to get his pilot's license, while flying a rickety plane on the verge of falling to pieces. He, along with his sidekick, the producers, the interns, and the camera crew, are the staff of the show. He makes it very clear that he really enjoys torturing the campers, taking delight in pointing out how life-threatening the current challenge is, and sometimes even pairing the contestants up depending on their hatred for each other. Chris does not care what the campers do or what happens on the show, as long as it's legal and he gets paid, although there is a strong bias on the latter. He has narcissistic tendencies, which are first seen in Paintball Deer Hunter, when he asks if his teeth could get any whiter. He also pauses the tape in X-Treme Torture and begins to fuss about his appearance, saying it's degrading (even though he looks the same as always and Geoff was in a much worse situation at the time). He also seems to be irresponsible and careless, as he mentioned to Trent once that when he thinks he has forgotten something, he usually ignores the thought until it goes away. Throughout the series, he mentions most of the interns dying or being in the hospital, without a hint of remorse and almost with glee. He loves to torture the campers, but hates being forced to take the hits himself (an example of this is shown in Hide and Be Sneaky, when he is hit by Chef's water gun and is blasted back a long distance, and is clearly not happy about it). When wayward accidents come his way, he shouts angrily at other campers to not hit his face. Despite the fact that he loves torturing the campers, he, at least in this season, has shown that he can, at the very least, be understanding of very morally wrong things. When Heather manages to avoid being eliminated in Not Quite Famous, and Justin was kicked off instead, Chris states that he felt the result was completely unfair, unlike the usual mean remarks he makes to the campers when they leave. Similarly, when Heather publicly humiliated Gwen by reading her diary on public television, even Chris was shocked that Heather would stoop that low (showing he has some respect for others). In Paintball Deer Hunter, he pitied Cody after he was voted off because he was severely mauled by a bear to the point where he was unable to move on his own. In Who Can You Trust?, he allowed Katie to board the Boat of Losers to be reunited with Sadie. He also has shown that, despite his harsh challenges, he does care about the camper's lives (as he rushed to save Gwen from the psycho killer because he was worried about lawsuits, though tried to see a positive in it in regard to the show's ratings). He also seemed concerned that Owen kept doing so many dares in I Triple Dog Dare You! (that may have eventually killed him), and he is shown to be disturbed in that same episode by the lengths that Gwen, Owen, and Heather were willing to go in order to win; after seeing Owen eat dog food and enjoy it, Chris vomits, loses his bet with Chef, and, while in the outhouse, declares, "Okay, that was so gross! Is there nothing these freaks won't do?!" In Brunch of Disgustingness, he allowed the campers to do an alternate eating round when two contestants refused to eat dolphin hot dogs. His one and only absence in the season (and the entire series to date), was in Are We There Yeti?, in which Chef took over as host and left the final four alone in the woods to find their way back. Other than a flashback Owen had to the first challenge, Chris doesn't even appear or have any lines. Chef's increased cruelty to the campers throughout the challenge results in some of them, in the confessional, actually wishing that Chris was back. At the end of the season, Chris is subdued by Owen, Duncan, Geoff and tossed off the Dock of Shame, ruining his hair, in retribution for all of the dangerous things he has forced them to do over the season. This was much to the joy of all the contestants, including Heather, who seemed to admire Chris at the beginning of the season. Chris revealed at the end of the season that the campers, including the winner of the previous season, can win one million dollars by finding a briefcase in the woods. However, Chris's plan winds up accidentally causing a fourteen-way tie after the competition becomes extremely fierce over the case, so he is forced to create a second season. Personality Chris McLean is the primary host of Total Drama. He is an overwhelming narcissist, with little concern for the well-being of his contestants – and even sometimes best friend Chef Hatchet as well. Chris feeds off the pain of the teenagers, physical and emotional and strives to keep the drama in Total Drama alive at all times. He is a very selfish and arrogant man as he does not care about anyone or anything but money, higher ratings, and personal pleasure gained from the pain and suffering of others. Chris also enjoys messing with and preying upon the relationships of the contestants for his own personal gain as he loves it when contestants bicker, argue, and fight amongst each other. He appears to have gotten increasingly sadistic as the series has progressed, with the challenges turning from humiliating and occasionally dangerous, to being full-on life-threatening. While he continues to elaborate that it is for high-ratings, in later seasons it seems he is more concerned with causing pain than actually increasing the popularity with viewers. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hosts Category:Villains Category:Adults